ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
May
May is an agent in the Department of Floaters, written by Mirage Fontane. Appearance May is a tall (5'8"), pale Chinese woman with long black hair worn in waist-length ponytails, and dark green eyes. Her appearance is usually described as "Uncanny Valley": she's built like an average human, but her eyes, lips and forehead are bigger than normal (and closer to cartoonish), enough to be somewhat unsettling to those who see her for the first time. Her clothing of choice is a red qipao, but she wears her uniform t-shirt underneath it. Personality May is somewhat introverted and not easy to befriend, although she's generally very polite. She possesses a cool, analytical mind, and approaches every mission with caution, sometimes being a little slower to act than necessary. As a reformed Sue, she has a lot of respect for her Duty as an agent, and usually treats mission protocol as a priority. However, despite her calm, logical approach to every situation, she tends to panic quickly if something goes wrong unexpectedly. She is very knowledgeable about various topics involving fandom culture, the Internet, literature etc. She is a great reader, preferring literary fiction, thrillers, comic books and folktale collections, and has a not-so-secret fondness for cute and fluffy things (but it is ill-advised to tease her about this). She also has a good sense of humor, and a bit of a mean, teasing side to her, although she's never malicious on purpose. Her Patronus is an adder. She still has the lingering Sue-habit to perform unexpected and impossible martial arts feats (never when it would be useful, of course), but she's currently training to stop doing this. Backstory Agent May was originally created as a self-insert Mary-Sue in the Xiaolin Showdown universe, but she never had much backstory established. The only thing that she knows for sure about herself is that she was Chase Young's student, willingly following him to the dark side when he turned evil, but retaining enough of her former goodness to never be an actual obstacle for the heroes. She didn't have a fic of her own, and was instead a side character in existing storylines; she was, however, drawn by her author (said drawing wasn't of the best quality, however, which explains her strange appearance). Eventually, she was rescued by PPC agents who wish to remain anonymous, and given therapy at HQ. When she was pronounced cured from Suedom, she was sent to RC #746 and paired up with Agent Melissa Hurley. After Agents Ruxanda and Edith Markov's first mission, May suddenly found herself the godmother of the two teenagers the agents had rescued from the badfic, Tuilinn and Tavor. Mission Reports Partnered with Melissa Hurley * "Into the Green" - Rated M - Transformers x Ghostbusters x X-Men - NSFW/NSFB. ** Agents Melissa and May are teamed up with a newly returned Agent Sean to take down a truly horrific crossover squickfic. * "Interlude #1" ** In which we see the agents adapting to life in HQ, with some surprises along the way. * Love Me Tender, For the Love of God - Rated M - Five Nights at Freddy's ** Helped by a vaping Romanian vampire, the agents tackle a Stu's inexplicable romantic liaisons with the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. * Mission I: Broken - Rated T - Lord of the Rings ** Melissa and May make an appearance as they help name and suddenly become the godmothers of Ruxanda's new children. * Of Fifty Shades of Mirkwood, and Brain Pain by the Bucket - Rated NC-17 - Lord of the Rings ** Melissa and May embark on a journey to Middle-earth involving elven S&M, canon-mangling, cruel and unusual punishments, a hunt for house-elves, judo, lots of rage, and a truly heinous Sue. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Reformed Sues